mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flain
Flain is one of the Infernites Mixels. He is also considered the leader of the Infernites. Description Flain is the brave, adventurous leader and known as “the smart one”. But beware, if Flain thinks too hard that massive brain of his will soon catch fire! Unlike the other Infernites who are usually short tempered and fiery, Flain likes to layback, chillax and keep his cool. But he'll only become short tempered when Nixels start to attack! Background Coconapple Flain is laying down on a volcano and relaxing during the opening. He is seen again when Seismo and Zorch slam into it. Flain's head then catches on fire and makes an explosion. Cookironi Flain enjoys the cookironis with the rest of the mixels. He gives one to Krader, suddenly realizing that that was the last one. Later, Flain appears as part of the Infernite max, and fights against the Cragster and the Electroid maxes until they de-fuse out of exhaustion and Zorch sits on the last Cookironi. Then the Mixels spot a Nixel with a Cookironi box and chase after it. Hot Lava Shower Flain hears Vulk complaining about problems with the shower faucet. Flain suggests they all Mix and create the Infernites Max to fix it. Nixels Flain and Seismo create a lava slide at the Infernites home, but a Nixel comes in and attempts (and fails) to ruin their fun, and soon, many Nixels invade. Flain and Seismo prepare to mix, but a Nixel knocks the cubit out of Seismo's hand. He and Seismo then recovers it to defeat the Nixels and when they combine, they create a super ginormous ultimate lava slide! Murp Flain and Krader want to cross a river in order to reach the other Mixels' barbecue, but create a murp the first time. However, they do get across the 2nd time, but they accidentaly ruin the barbeque. Product Information Flain was released as one of the Mixels sets in the Febuary 2014 product wave. His product number is 41500. Interests Chillaxing. Keeping his cool. Hanging out with his friends. Fears Losing his friends. Losing touch with his family. Trivia *His name is a combination of the words flame and brain. *He has been compared to a bird. *He is only leader to have a mirror video *He and Seismo are best friends. **Along with Seismo, he is best friends with all the Cragsters and usually calls them Cragster Compadre. *Like Shuff, he is known as the cutest Mixel. *He is the role player of Calling All Mixels. *Like the Cragsters, his favorite game is rockball in Rockball. And thanks to Flain, Vulk and Zorch aren't afraid to play anymore so he and the other mixels create a new game called Mixel Ball after he catches the rockball on fire. Gallery Set FlainSet.jpg Flain.jpg Infernitesmax.jpg FlainandKradermurp.jpg FlainandSeismomix.jpg FlainandShuffMurp.jpg FlainandTesloMix.jpg FlainandVolectroMurp.jpg FlainandZaptorMix.jpg FlainandVulkMix.jpg FlainandZorchMiX.jpg Artwork Flain_Bio.jpg Infernites HLS.jpg All Mixels Cookironi.jpg Banner.jpg NixelsEp.jpg Murp.jpg AppIcon.jpg Murp11.jpg Murp10.jpg Murp9.jpg Murp4.jpg Murp1.jpg Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg Hot Lava Shower.jpg NixelsEp2.jpg Flain wants to play.jpg Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg|Ow! That's gotta hurt! New game, Mixel Ball!.jpg Sorry Flain.jpg Flain gets under the rockball!.jpg ImagesCA3FFZXF.jpg Video Category:2014 Category:Infernites Category:Series One Category:Mixel Creatures "You guys want to fix it, with a mix it?"